


Lydia you are strong (also you are TOTALLY one of my pups)

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Pack [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Good Alpha, F/M, Lydia Feels, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't feel like she's good enough for the pack.<br/>Stiles tells her to think again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia you are strong (also you are TOTALLY one of my pups)

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who’s new to my Pack Family series: hello! 
> 
> I’m **graveltotempo** , aka **slytherinsimon** on Tumblr, and this is a mostly fluffy series with some light angst in certain stories. The stories are not blatantly connected to each other, but sometimes, some events from a precedent story may be inserted in, so idk.
> 
> The Hale Pack features: Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.
> 
> The fic is kinda of sent in a loose period between 2015/2016, so expect pop culture references lmao.
> 
> Also set somewhere after an Alternative Season 3-ish, with some random OC mentioned but no one important remains.
> 
> The majority of the Teen Wolf characters in general are mentioned tho.
> 
> To everybody who’s stood with my lazy ass for months now
> 
> I can’t believe y’all _still_ here, I love you omg??
> 
> Here have another piece of my wild imagination
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](slytherinsimon.tumblr.com)

Stiles was already at Derek’s loft when the pack finally arrived. He, Erica and Boyd had been there for a few hours, just waiting for the rest to show up. Derek had been sent out to go buy some groceries (“Derek, this is a pack of teenagers werewolves, nothing will work if there is no food in the house! I am _not_ being a fussy mama hen!”) already, and Stiles had managed to make some hot chocolate for the rest of them (“Yes, Erica, I put one sugar in yours, I know how you take it”).

Scott walked in first, grabbed his mug of hot chocolate and sat down on the kitchen floor. His hair was wet and his clothes were covered in mud. Stiles was suddenly grateful that being the only human of them who played lacrosse meant that he was excluded from training in too wet or extreme temperatures.

Jackson and Isaac walked behind him, and Isaac immediately headed towards Stiles. He didn’t hug him- thank god, his clothes were _dirty_ \- but gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, mom.” He said, grinning devishly at Stiles’ expression. The teen scowled at the nick and held up a fist for Jackson to fist bump. Then he noticed the absence of his queen. “Where is your girlfriend, Angelwolf?” He asked Jackson, as the werewolves picked up their respective mugs.

Jackson shrugged, taking a sip from the chocolate and positively moaning. He caught himself, and flushed as he answered quickly. “She said that she had some homework to finish and that she couldn’t make it.” He explained.

Stiles hummed, as he picked up his phone to check the time. “It’s 14.25.” He looked up at Isaac and the other two. “You three, get out of those awful clothes and take a shower. Put the clothes in the basket in the bathroom upstairs.” He turned to Boyd. “Derek should bring home enough food to make a decent meal. Let your magic cooking skills go crazy.” He ended, standing up.

Erica looked at him, confused. “Where are you going?” She asked, pouting as Stiles put on his coat. 

The spark sent a kiss in direction of the blonde werewolf. “Do not despair, Catwoman. I’ll ble back before you can say cheese macaroni.”

Boyd arched an eyebrow. “Are you trying to subtly tell me that you want me to cook macaroni cheese?” Asked the werewolf. Stiles just grinned and closed the door at that.

He made it to Lydia’s house in less time than he should have, considered the amount of rain that was pouring.

“Hello, Mrs Martin!” Said the spark, attempting a small bow when the woman opened the door. 

Lydia’s mom gave him a small smile back. “Hi, Stiles.”

His dad had once, for some unexplainable reason, decided to go out on a date with her. Stiles still had nightmares.

Nathalie Martin obviously knew about werewolves, and how Stiles had now become some sort of mother for the whole pack. She found it cute.   
“Lydia is in her room.” Directed her mom, as she disappeared back into the living room. Stiles really knew the Martin’s residence too well.

He shouted a thanks walked up the stairs in direction of Lydia’s room. He knocked at the door, and opened only after Lydia said ‘come in.’

The girl was sitting at her desk, a pen in her hand as she scribbled something on some paper. “Hi, Stiles.” She said, without raising her head from her book.

Stiles grinned at her, taking off his jacket and his shoes. He put the shoes in an angle before moving behind the girl. 

“So, why are you avoiding the rest of the pack?” he asked, as he closed off Lydia’s book. Lydia sighed. “I was doing homework. Jackson told you that.”

Stiles scoffed. “Queen, you are _Lydia Martin_. You don’t _have_ homework to do. You finished all the homework for the week last Monday, and we don’t have any more homework.” The girl bit her lip, and Stiles sighed. He held up his hand and helped her up, before gently pushing her on the bed.

She laid down on it, kicking off her shoes, and Stiles curled up next to her. “So... tell me, what’s wrong, babe?” he asked, gently, as he caressed her soft hair.

Lydia closed her eyes. It was clear that she was debating whether to be honest or not. Then she reopened them. Her voice sounded a little broken when she spoke. “I am not a werewolf.” She whispered in the end.

Stiles smiled softly at her. “Neither am I.”

Lydia shook her head repeatedly. “No, you don’t understand. The pack... they are all werewolves, with werewolves power. You are a spark: you have great spark powers.” She sighed. “I am just a banshee. What can I do, except scream?”

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed. “Lyds... that’s not true. You and I both know that this isn’t true.”

Lydia bit her lip. “I can’t train with you guys properly. You never know when to use less power or something, and I hate holding everyone back.”

Stiles looked at her, decided. “But you are not. If you want to, I can train with you. I can teach you combat. I just need to not use my spark powers, and then I am a human just like you.” He assured, worriedly.

Lydia nodded. Then she looked up again, slightly flustered. “I am not a werewolf, but...”

Stiles read the words in her eyes, and gave her a sweet smile, as he kissed her temple. “Lyds, you don’t need to be a werewolf to be my pup. You and the rest, are not my pups just because you are werewolves. You are my pups because I care for you guys.” He touched their noses. “You are my little princess puppy.” He said, laughing.

Lydia smiled at that, and hugged Stiles. “Thank you, Stiles.”

“It’s okay, queen. Now tell me who gave you all these wrong ideas.” He commanded.

Lydia’s flushed and looked like a trapped mouse. It was clear that she would have  rather not spoken about it at all, but Stiles looked at her with a dead serious expression on his face. “Aiden.” She said in the end, biting her lip.

Stiles went expressionless for a second. Then he smiled again at her. “Oh. That will be quite all right.” He stood up, ready to grab his shoes and jacket. “Come on, Lyds, the pack is waiting. I am 79% sure that Boyd will be making his famous macaroni cheese.”

* * *

“Lydia! Ii thought you had homework to do!” said Erica, when her and Stiles finally walked in the room. The blonde werewolf didn’t notice Lydia’s hesitation as she enveloped her in a hug, nuzzling her nose in her neck.

Before the girl could answer Isaac joined in the hug, while Scott and Jackson helped making the table. Jackson arched an eyebrow. “Hey, that’s my girlfriend.” He joked, putting down the last plate.

Stiles grinned at him, as he wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck from behind. “Angelwolf, I thought I was your one and only!” he accused.

Jackson rolled his eyes, but patted Stiles’ hand gently. “Dad... I mean Derek is trying to fix theTV in the living room.” He said instead.

Isaac grinned. “You said ‘Dad’... Stiles is mum, Derek is dad, and our pack is actually a family.”

Stiles caught Lydia’s eye, as Derek walked out of the living room, wrapping his arms around her. 

_ Yup. They were a family. _

 

(Stiles had not forgotten Aiden. He was in deep trouble for making his queen feel bad about herself. Deep trouble.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you gotta say:  
> rainbowflavoredsterek.tumblr.com/ask  
> rainbowflavoredsterek.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also, Im a thirsty hoe, so plz leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
